someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
My Innocent Job
I'm a very busy guy. I work for a delivery service which involves a lot of driving. A pretty innocent job. A couple of days ago I was delivering a fairly large package to a client who shall remain nameless. His house was pretty far away, about a 10 hour drive. I get in my company's delivery van and head out, wanting to get a good head start. About half way there I realize my van is almost out of fuel, so I stop by the nearest gas station to fill up. As I was filling up the van, I noticed that there was no one else in the gas station with me, not one car. I shrug it off as a slow day and go in to pay the fee. I enter the building and almost instantly see that no one was there, not even behind the counter. The gas station was open so why wasn't anyone one here? Starting to get freaked out I leave the money on the desk and get out of there, still feeling extremely confused. I begin my drive again which took about 6 hours and soon arrive at my destination. The house was pretty small and had a nice driveway with plants dotted around the front garden. I walk up to the house and knock on the door. Soon after, the door opens revealing an 80 year old looking man holding a cane. He signs his name and I give him the package. He drops his cane though and falls to the floor, I help him up and he thanks me. I head back to the van and hop into the drivers seat. As I'm just about to head home, I realize I was out of gas again. Now I get really puzzled. I only just filled the damn thing up, how can it be out? Panicking, I soon start to wonder how the hell I'm going to get home, then I remember my buddy Dan lives in this town and works as a tow truck driver. He could easily tow my truck to the nearest gas station. Thankfully he is still awake, and tows the van to the station were there were actually people this time. I pay and leave wanting to sign out of my job and go home to sleep. When I finally get there I take the car back and head on to my house. I start considering the strange events that occurred today, the empty gas station, the van running out of gas mysteriously. It makes me glad that I'm a human who can handle situations the right way, with the gas station I left the money on the counter, and how with the van I enlisted the help of my friend Dan's truck. Just how an innocent job should be, easy and quick. On Tonight's News, A local gas station was attacked today by a man in a white van, carrying a shotgun and a empty bag but that's not all. Authority's have also found the body of an old man today lying on his floor with a knife in his back. The crook then went off and stole a truck from a distressed local, who was also found dead. This man is still wanted and extremely dangerous, but please remain calm. The Police are on the scene. '' If you see anyone that looks exactly like this this man contact this number: 254-793-325.....'' .....''Just another day at my innocent job.............. '' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story Category:Real Life